My Version of House of PiHouse of Mistrust
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: What if Fabian said yes when Joy asked him out? What IF Peddie got back together in this episode? What if Amber NEVER went to fashion school later on in the season. What if Amber loved Jabian?What if Amber was in the Anubis Sisterhood? And what if their was NO mystery this season? Couples: Jabian, Amfie, Peddie, Jara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joy's POV

I was at my locker getting my things for Mr. Sweet's class, when suddently Amber and Mara cam over. I smiled and them and they smiled back and Amber asked me, "So...are you going to ask Fabian out today?" I froze when she asked that sentence. "Maybe..." I said closing my locker. "Oh come on Joy! Remember the Sisterhood?" Amber said holding her hand up, Mara doing it to. I sighed and said fine. Amber and Mara squealed and dragged me to the Drama Room where Fabian was. Mara pushed me and then Amber and Mara walked out of the room quickly. I breathed in, and then out, and then I went to sit down on one of the couches right next to Fabian. When I sat down, Fabian smiled and said, "I was just working on our project." I nodded and then I asked, "Fabian...would...you like to go out with me?" Fabian looked up at me and smiled. "Of course I would." I smiled so big I thought my face was going to freeze like that. "How about...we go out to dinner tonight?" "I'd like that." "Great me ready at 7:00." I nodded and then I got up and I walked out of the Drama Room and I ran to Amber's locker where Mara, Patricia, and Amber were. When I got to Amber's locker, Amber said, "Tell me the deets." "He said yes!" I shouted. Amber and Mara screamed and jumped up and down with me and people were looking at us weird. After we calmed down, Patricia looked confused. "Who said yes?" "Fabian! I asked him out and he said yes! Were going out to dinner tonight and he said be ready at 7:00!" "I'll help you get ready." Amber said. I nodded and Patricia smiled and hugged me. "Congrats Joy." "Thanks." Just then the bell rang and we all walked to class.

Next Chapter will be the date, and then the NEXT chapter will be about Peddie getting back together. Please review I love you guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So I was meant to put House of Anubis instead of Het Huis Anubis. Please ignore the mistake. Thanks :)

-Houseofanubislover89


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

*After School*

Joy's POV

I just arrived back at the house. I went upstairs and I did my French homework, Science homework, math homework, and biology homework. After I was finished it was 6:15. That took longer than I thought I said putting all my homework in my bag. Just then Amber burst into my room. Before I could ask her why she just bursted into my room she said, "It's time to get you ready for your date." I nodded and then I followed Amber to her room. When I stepped into her room, Mara and Patricia were sitting on Mara's bed talking and when they saw me, Mara smiled and asked, "Ready for your date with Fabian?" I nodded and Amber closed the door and told me to sit in front on her mirror. I obeyed her, and sat down. She came towards me, and she started on my makeup. A couple minutes later I was wearing mascara, eye liner, and glitter. After that was finished Amber said, "Joy sit on my bed. Mara and Patricia will be showing you a couple of outfits and you'll chose which one you like." I nodded and I got up and I sat on Amber's bed and Mara and Patricia showed me some outfits. A couple of outfits later, I decided on a pair of skinny jeans,and a white sleeveless shirt that had ruffles on the top and it was flat on the bottom. "Good choice. Now put it on." Amber said grabbing the outfit from Patricia and giving it to me. I stood up and I went to put the outfit on and then I came out of the bathroom. When I came out, everyone was smiling. "Joy you look soooooooo cute!" Mara squealed. I smiled. "Thank you." "Ok now put these on." Amber said handing me a pair of white flats. I nodded and put them on and then Amber sat me down and she decided on some jewelry. Two minutes later Amber decided on a white star necklace, a charm bracelet, pearl earrings, and a white diamond ring. "Btw, you can keep everything your wearing." Amber said playing with my hair. "Thanks." "No problem." After a couple of minutes Amber decided to leave my hair down and add a white headband. After that, I got up and Mara and Patricia smiled. "Isn't she sexy?" We all laughed, and Patricia said, "Joy you look really beautiful.'' "Thanks Trixie." "Ok so it's 6:59. You should head downstairs right now." I nodded and I walked out of Amber's room hearing "Good luck!" and "Have fun!" from Amber, Patricia, and Mara. As I was wlaking downstairs, I saw that all the boys were doing some last minute touches on Fabian. I fake coughed and that made everyone look at me. Fabian smiled when he saw me and Alfie, Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie all walked into the common room. I quickly walked down the steps and when I got to the bottom steps Fabian walked towards me and he handed me a red rose. I smiled and he held his arm out. "Shall we?" I hooked my arm to his and we walked outside to a waiting taxi.

*At the restaurant*

A couple of minutes later, we pulled up to a restaurant named Biagio. I got out of the taxi, and Fabian paid the taxi driver and he got out of the taxi. We walked towards the door, and Fabian held it open for me. I smiled at him and I walked into the restaurant Fabian following. Fabian and I walked up to the woman who seats people. "Table for two please." Fabian said. The woman nodded, grabbed two menus, and said, "Follow me." She lead us to a table in the middle of the room and a chandlier was hanging. The woman placed the menus on the table as Fabian and I sat down and she said, "Someone will be serving you in a second." Fabian and I nodded and the the woman walked away. When she walked away, I looked at my menu and so did Fabian. I looked at the menu and I decided I'll have the baked ziti. I put my menu down and said, "I know what I'm having." "What?" "The baked ziti." "I'm having that to!" Fabian said smiling. I smiled and just then a waitor came. "Hello my name is Lucy and I'll be serving you this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Lucy asked pulling out a note pad and a pen. "I'll have some water please." Lucy nodded and Fabian ordered the same thing. "Water also." Lucy nodded and before she walked off I said, "We know what we want to order for dinner." "Ok." Lucy said coming back. "Ok we both would like the baked ziti." Fabian said grabbing my menu and his and handing it to Lucy. Lucy nodded and wrote it down and then she left. For a couple of minutes their was silence until Fabian broke it. "So how does it feel to be on a date with me?" Fabian asked smiling. "It feels amazing." Fabian smiled and then asked me, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I felt like doing flips right their and then. "Yes." "Awesome." Fabian said grinning. Fabian and I talked for a while until our drinks came and when our food came.

A couple of hours later, we arrived back at Anubis. It was 9:15 so we made it in perfect time. When we were about to go in, Fabian said, "I had fun tonight." "So did I." We stared at each other for a while until suddently Fabian leaned in and kissed me. HE'S KISSING ME! I thought in my mind. It took my a while to respond but all of a sudden I wrapped my arms around Fabian and kissed back. A couple of minutes later, we broke apart smiling. "Good night Joy." "Good night Fabes." I walked into the house and to my room. When I opened the door to my room Mara, Patricia, and Amber were in the room. "So how was it? Tell us everything!" Amber commanded. I closed the door and said, "Well...he asked me to be his girlfriend." "HE WHAT?!" Mara shouted. I nodded my head and we all screamed well except for Patricia. She just smiled and said, "That's awesome." What's wrong with Patricia? I thought in my head. "Tell us more about the date!" Amber said snapping me out of my thoughts. I walked to my bed and I told Patricia, Mara, and Amber about me and Fabian's date.

What do you think is wrong with Patricia?

Next chapter Peddie gets back together!

Tell me how YOU want Peddie to get back together

Review :)


End file.
